The Pacific Confederacy (MK II)
Formation The Pacific Confederacy was founded in the region of Siam by a group of Merchant Princes who, working together, eclipsed the total power of their respective minor states, resulting in the creation of what appears to be a Confederacy on the surface but is in fact an Oligarchy. More coming when I'm not distracted.- if you aren't going to write it then I will, since it's past three in the morning and I'm living by the wonderful seacoast with plenty of cute girls to lighten and brighten my solemn and sorrowful days. THE MIGHT PACIFIC CONFEDERACY MADE AN ALLIANCE WITH ZERO'S SEVEN HUNDRED AI's BECAUSE HE REALIZED THAT CHE IS A MORON WHO DOESN'T GET ANYTHING DONE BESIDES CAUSING WORLDWIDE HAVOC THE DYNAMIC DUO, PLUS VICE WHO WAS BASICALLY PC's YOUNG WARD SIDEKICK, TOOK THEIR ARMIES (AND FLYING SHIPS) TO THE MIDDLE OF ASIA, WHERE THEY RAPED ASIATIC COLLECTIVE BECAUSE HE WAS A LITTLE BITCH WHO LOVED TO SLING INSULTS AND CHALLENGES BUT WAS DUMB ENOUGH THAT HE DIDN'T BUILD ANY DAMN ARMIES. THEN WORKER'S COLLECTIVE, WHO FOR SOME REASON HAD A FREAKISHLY HUGE ARMY AND HAD RECENTLY BEEN AT WAR WITH EUROPE, DECIDED TO INTERVENE IN HIS LITTLE BITCH/BUDDY'S TERRITORY. WORKER'S GOT A NUKE AND RUINED THE ARMIES OF ZERO AND PC AND THERE WAS MUCH PAIN BROUGHT IN THE FROZEN WASTES OF WHAT IS PROBABLY KAZAKHSTAN IN THE REAL WORLD. ANYWAY, WORKER'S RAPED AND RETOOK ASIATIC'S LANDS AND ASIATIC CONTINUED TO BE A RESEARCH WHORE FOR THE REST OF THE COMMUNISTS PC THEN DECIDED FIGHTING WAS FOR FAGS AND PROMPTLY BECAME A GIGGOLO SPREADING JOY TO LONELY MIDDLE AGED WOMEN AND HOPING THEY WOULD HELP HIM TAKE OVER THE WORLD or some such nonsense, the experts aren't quite in agreement what the Pacific Confederacy's world domination plan was after his armies got wiped out, but since it didn't involve doomsday weapons or giant robots or massive communist armies it was pretty much BORING. And BORING is the worst thing you can be, ahead of being ugly and being dumb and being an annoying retard (all of these qualities are possessed by one Eurpoa, and by Pantheon too) Anyway the game came to an end with Belka winning (for the fourth time? but it was her brother's game so it doesn't really count and more importantly it fucks up my fun by adding an unneeded extra win when Belka is supposed to finally lose in EB4) the two Arab junk dealers getting a shop on a giant straberry planet, Severan creating a wonderful dimension of moe~ and teacakes and tea to go with the cakes, Maker unleashing his old ones, Radmire doing something (there's a .jpg image of this somewhere, I'm not going to be assed to find it), Moscow's population exceeded the number of electrons in the universe and the world generally came to an end in a horrific apocalpyse in a manner which the author of the latter several paragraphs of this article firmly agrees with. I think the sun may have exploded, actually, but anyway it was horrible and wonderful and this game wouldn't have dragged on like a dying horse for TWO MONTHS if Zero's player had just gone with the original plan and raped everyone to death long before they ever became strong enough to resist individually. TWO MONTHS, IT WAS FUN ON MAY 2 WHEN OSAMA GOT SHOT BUT IT'S LIKE JULY 3 NOW, WHERE HAS MY SUMMER GONE? I should just become a male giggolo so I don't have to go back to college, fucking college, fucking eating all my time. AND I don't have housing yet, still on the waiting list. Might have to sleep in my car in front of my friend's house. Category:Nation Category:Nation Builder